


Request 9 (Imohn)

by Yoselin



Series: L&L Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr.Name used here is Hannah.Prompt: “Iseul pushing Imohn and MC together because they like each other.”





	Request 9 (Imohn)

“I swear I have tried everything! Those two are like shy school children and it is frustrating. Do you know how hard it is to try and set them up?” Iseul groaned. His head fell into his hands and he grit his teeth.   
Saerys and Reiner glanced at each other, amused before Reiner cleared his throat.   
“What exactly are you talking about, Iseul?” He asked.   
Iseul rapped his knuckles against the table and raised his glass of fairy mead to his lips. Taking a languid sip, he glared across the room. His sibling, Imohn, was seated next to his friend, Lady Hannah, yet was trying not to look in her direction.   
Their gaze would wander everywhere but at her and their body was tense as if nervous. Even at such a close proximity, they refused to make a move. Iseul bit his cheek in frustration.   
“Imohn and Hannah like each other. Lady Hannah told Altea in private a few weeks ago and Imohn let it slip to me that they favored Hannah. I’ve been trying to get them together ever since yet they refuse all of my attempts. Do you know how hard it is to set up two people who are painfully oblivious?”  
Saerys raised an eyebrow, clearly entertained, and bit back a smile. “What have you been attempting exactly?”  
“What haven’t I been attempting is a better question,” Iseul corrected. He shook his head and made a face. “Three times I’ve tried pushing them together and three times I have failed.”  
“Three times?” Reiner repeated.   
Iseul nodded and raised up three fingers before wiggling them.   
“A few days ago, Lady Hannah was practicing archery. I could tell her stance was wrong and was causing her to miss the bullseye. I almost went to her myself before remembering that my dear sibling would be a better teacher. I told Imohn to go and adjust her stance and they agreed. I was hoping they would wrap their arms around her and adjust her position, a trick I’ve done myself several times that tends to get the person I am interested in, in my bed, yet Imohn just stood to the side and gave instructions. They didn’t touch Hannah, they didn’t flirt, they just stood their with their arms behind their back and droned on as to how Lady Hannah could adjust her stance. Do you know what that means?”  
There was a brief pause where his two companions gave each other amused stares before shaking their heads. Iseul pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“It means they’re even more hopeless than what I thought. After that little failed excursion, I decided on another task. Once when I was enamored with a faerie, a friend of mine set me up on a date with them without telling me. She arranged for the boy to meet her in a restaurant then invited me as well. When the day came, she never showed so I was alone with the faerie who later became my lover. I tried this approach but guess what happened?”  
Reiner raised his glass to his lips.   
“It didn’t work?” He attempted awkwardly.   
Iseul nodded and threw his hands up in exasperation.   
“Yes! It took me days to convince her to go into town with me, and when I never showed, she came right back. She and Imohn left town without even spending a few moments there simply because I told them I was feeling under the weather. Imohn came to watch over me to make sure that I was not ill, and Lady Hannah came to scold me for planning an outing and never showing up. None of them took the bait.”   
Iseul puffed at his cheeks and drowned his mead. He went quiet for a second in which he took the time to vent mentally. When he was done, he tapped his knuckles against the table again.   
“That happened in the span of a week. By that time, I was utterly frustrated. I decided to pull one more trick out of my sleeve. A wise person once told me that jealousy goes a long way. I decided to make my sibling jealous in the hopes that it would be enough to coax out a confession. I took them and Lady Hannah out for a night at a bar. Altea came with me to help. Together, we schemed one final plan. While we were drinking, Altea made sure to set the mood of a romantic party. Then, I made sure to introduce my sibling to a few people that would enjoy their company. I managed to get them surrounded by possible lovers then tried to assess how Lady Hannah felt. While she looked off put by Imohn’s sudden popularity, she refused to take the bait. She told me she was glad Imohn might find someone for themselves and was entirely excited for them all evening. It was utterly maddening. Altea and I could tell she was heartbroken, yet she didn’t rise to the occasion. Had it been me, I would have marched over there and whisked them away from all of their suitors with a love confession. It is mind boggling,” he murmured.   
Reiner digested the information. “That is a good thing, that Lady Hannah was not envious. It shows maturity, Iseul,” he then dropped his voice to a father’s scolding tone, “What is not mature is to get involved in other people’s affairs. Perhaps if you stepped back from your meddling, things could run their own course?”  
“Their course runs slower than molasses. With my help, I can speed it along,” Iseul protested.   
“If I were them, I would hate for you to intervene. I would tell you to stay out of it. When Lady Hannah and Imohn realize you’ve been scheming, I doubt they will be very pleased,” Saerys took his chance to reprimand him.   
Outnumbered by them and frustrated, Iseul raised his glass to his lips, remembered he had finished it, and set it down with a huff. There was a color to his cheeks brought from the alcohol although he wasn’t feeling very tipsy. Despite this, he was becoming frustrated by his companions’ lack of understanding at a faster pace than one he would have had, had he been sober.   
Seriously, couldn’t Reiner and Saerys see he was the only hope Imohn and Hannah had? They were both too oblivious for their own good so now Iseul had to rise to the occasion otherwise he’d have to put up with two very lonely single people star-crossed by their own shyness.   
Iseul jabbed his finger at Saerys’ chest and frowned.   
“I know my sibling, my friend. Imohn is rather reserved when it comes to their emotions. It took them forever to even admit they were in need of companionship. With their thought process, it would take them a full century before they even braved asking Hannah for a chance to sit next to her let alone court her. Without me, the prospect is hopeless,” he protested.   
Reiner gave an amused smile and made a sound at the back of his throat. “Are you sure it is hopeless? Maybe your meddling is not needed.”  
Iseul spun on him next with exasperation spilling from his tone.   
“It is needed! With a few more attempts, I can manage it. I just need a solid plan, something that’ll work. I’m at my wits end with those two and need fresh ideas. Do you have any?”  
Reiner made no comment, the amused grin of his growing. Saerys glanced at him before echoing his smile.   
“One, let things proceed naturally. Fate has a way of playing out by itself if we let it. Just step back and watch it happen,” the demon counseled.   
Iseul rose from his seat at the table as irritation gnawed at him. He picked his glass up and signaled for a refill. “You both don’t get it. Hannah and Imohn are two of the most hopeless people I’ve ever met. Without me, there is no chance. Alas, it looks like I’ll have to proceed with my plans alone.”  
He stressed out the final word and made a move to turn around. Reiner and Saerys rose to their own feet. Moving around the table, Reiner clapped a hand on Iseul’s back and chuckled.   
“How confident are you that Dragon Master Imohn will not be able to manage things them self?” He inquired.   
Saerys appeared at Iseul’s other side and grinned similarly.   
“I bet you another pint of ale things will work perfectly on their own. Do we have a deal?” He extended his hand.   
Iseul glanced at it, sniffed, and took it. They shook on the bet and Iseul smirked.   
“Looks like you will be paying for my new drink,” he waved his empty bottle around.   
Reiner let out a laugh and Saerys smirked.   
“Not quite, turn around, dear Cupid,” he voiced.   
Iseul gave him a look before turning around. He glanced around the room without realizing what he was meant to see before freezing.   
There, tucked away at the side of the dance floor were two people. Lady Hannah had her arms around Imohn’s tall frame and was dancing with them. Their movements were elegant and perfect, beautifully in tune with the music. It was breathtaking and surprising.   
Iseul opened his mouth in avid surprise, spluttered something about ‘not believing it’ and Saerys tightened his grip on his shoulders.   
His voice, dripping with sarcasm and amusement at the elf’s expense, sang in his ear.   
“Looks like your meddling was not needed after all,” he smirked and pushed his empty glass into Iseul’s hand, “now...about that drink?”


End file.
